renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Regent
Originally, Regent of England is a Title granted to a Noble who handles the affairs of King LongJohnSilver in his absence. Today Regent is an office held with lesser power than in the past, but still immense power. The Regent acts as a Prime Minister or Prince, ruling alongside or on behalf of the King in his absence. This title and office is still in use in the Kingdom today. Regency Requirements Each candidate must secure the following by the time the Regent debates begin: * be at least level 2 * have at least 50 RP * be a Noble ingame * the elected Prince(ss), or other title they wish to use, will have to leave any party or guild if elected. They would also have to resign from any position such as Bishop, Mayor, Council member, etc. * be active and well known in the forums * be impartial * Parliament has the right to refuse any candidate ever convicted in an English court for crimes of Profiteering or Slavery (to be decided by a majority vote). * no candidate having been convicted for a higher offense than the two listed above will be considered Regent Charter III England is an absolute Monarchy under the domain of His Eminent Majesty King Long John Silver. As such His Majesty Long John Silver has conveyed absolute authority as monarch upon his Regent with no binding edicts, save to "be a good regent". Thusly for provision of this term of Regency we agree to the following. Encouraging future Regents to follow our example. Division of Authority in the Kings Absence: Mayors: Local towns and Mayors keep control of local affairs, as always. Mayors are held accountable in matters of law and administration to the Count/Countess and Councils, duly elected in their respective counties. Any concerned citizen may apply to the Regent for advice in any town matter however the Regent has no authority to edict upon a town matter, save as endorsed, requested, or called upon by the mayor of such town. Councils Councils, as duly elected County administrators, will manage, control and administrate County resources. This includes, but is not limited to the passage of County Law and matters of Justice, mines, inter/intra county trade, and County specific Diplomacy. Counties have no authority to initiate treaties that affect or obligate all of England or other counties. Any concerned citizen may apply to apply to the Regent for advice in any county matter however the Regent has no authority to edict upon a county matter, save as endorsed, requested, or called upon by the Duke of such county. Court of Appeals Judicial matters covered by any treaty shall be eligible for appeal to the Court of Appeals. The Regent The Regent and ambassadors represent us before other countries. In that view, the Prince(ss) Regent serves as our leader and as our chief spokesperson in diplomacy (both directly and through ambassadors). Treaties are to be archived in a Parliamentary thread in whole for the Regent to access. Parliament provides for a common defense (national militia). The Regent may declare war after receiving a vote from the Parliament. In case of war—The national militia is called into service, and all armies, on the county and national level, go into active duty under the banner of the Regent. During wartime, the national militia comes under control of the leadership of the councils duly elected in their respective counties. The Regent also has the right to call into service knightly orders that have sworn fealty by accepting Masters Honors. The Regent does not have a vote in matters before Parliament not directly involving the regency, but does have veto power. Measures vetoed by the Regent can either be reworded or Parliament can overturn a Regent’s veto with a 2/3 majority. The Regent does not have the right to veto a no-confidence vote or a vote to remove the Regent. However the king reserves such veto. Such a no confidence vote requires again a 2/3 majority to pass. The term of a Regent is two months. The Regent is not limited in number of terms. Every two months the Regent must make public inquiry to ascertain the disposition of possible contenders and call for an election if anyone desires to contend for the position of Regent. In the event of a disagreement on matter of policy, or unethical/criminal conduct on the part of the Regent, a two-part procedure will be followed: Any Member of Parliament may initiate a no-confidence vote to replace the Regent if they feel it is needed. A two thirds Majority is required to remove any Regent accepted by the King. The King may remove a regent by simple decree. If Parliament votes to remove the Regent nominations and voting for a new Regent must commence. Being removed as Regent does not disqualify anyone from running for regent in a later election. In matters of Law, inter-county governance, and resolution of dispute, the authority of the Regent is based upon supplication of appropriate holders of office. The holder of any political position may make petition to the Regency to resolve a matter. In so doing said office is deemed as placing it's authority in the hands of the crown trusting the crown to resolve fairly and without bias. Regents are encouraged to consult with or pass these situations onto the House of Parliament as need or direness dictates. Such office may then either follow the edict of the Regency or choose to reserve said authority back unto itself and take it's own course. On matters of events brought forth to the regent (RP): Anything brought from RP to the Regent in RP becomes under the absolute privy of the Regent. The Regent in RP is empowered as due an absolute monarch of the period. All RP decisions of the Regent are binding in RP and by the precedence established by the RP guild, that by participating in such RP's players bind themselves to the Playing out (RP) of any Regent edicts. Edict and pronouncements of the Regent in RP are not binding outside of RP save for the above, that of players voluntarily living unto the consequences of RP action. Any Regent past or present, will retain the title HRH forever- unless stripped of such title by this body in a vote - separate and specific from the confidence vote.